Obsessions, passions, & dreams
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Both Lee San & Song Yeon have things that they have always wanted to do everytime they see each other.


**Hey there everyone! Today I was having some inspirations while I read TenTenD's Yi San stories & it somehow inspired me to do my own which it is why I'm presenting this story to you guys to keep you feeling excited & emotional while reading because Valentines day is coming soon so I decide to do some romance since I always love romance including the songs too. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! Also, I'm expecting your review for this TenTenD!**

**I don't own anything except this story that I made. Plus, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want. **

* * *

**1. Emotions. **

**Both of them always shown their emotions when they see each other…without realizing that they'll soon fall in love. **

**2. Dreams. **

**Both of them sometimes found themselves in each other's dreams even though they were far apart, these two different places won't prevent them from being with each other. **

**3. Embrace. **

**When he learned that Song Yeon came back from Qing unconscious, his heart almost stopped beating & beginning to break. He found her again in a fragile state & he embraced her with tears in his eyes. **

**4. Differences. **

**Even though he & Song Yeon were both different because he's royalty & a lowly damo, it won't stop him from trying to have her be with him as his royal concubine. **

**5. Imagine. **

**He often imagine if he were just a hard working peasant…he and Song Yeon won't face any problems and then can be with each other forever as husband & wife & have children together. **

**6. Love. **

**When Song Yeon was sent to Qing with her group & didn't come back for a few years, he somehow realized that he was falling in love with her as the days go back without her next to him. **

**7. Wish. **

**When he saw a shooting star that shines from outside the palace, he makes a wish if he & Song Yeon can finally be together. **

**8. Protect. **

**He will protect her from any kind of dangers that would harm her. **

**9. Rain. **

**When he saw her got wet in the rain, he gives her a towel to keep her dry. **

**10. Jealousy. **

**When he saw Jeong Hu Gyeom hugged Song Yeon, he felt jealousy burning inside him…it forced him to try to take Song Yeon back from him because he won't allow him to take her as his wife. **

**11. Kiss. **

**When Song Yeon asked him to go back to the palace after he has found the belt that he gave her when they were kids, he pulled her forward to him & kissed her. The kiss has left her breathless. **

**12. Illness. **

**When she learned that her illness can't be cured, she fears that she is going to leave Lee San alone in this sad world. **

**13. Parents. **

**If his father & Song Yeon's parents were still alive, they could enjoyed a nice conversation with each other & hopefully let he & Song Yeon become fiancées & got married. **

**14. Childhood memories. **

**She remembered some of her precious childhood memories is when the day she met Lee San & the other day when he wrapped his royal belt around her arm when she was bleeding. **

**15. Suicide. **

**When his love died in his arms, he felt like he wanted to commit suicide so that he can see her again. Too bad he can't do it because he's the king of Joseon which means that he must live to help his country. **

**16. Obsessions. **

**Somehow he feels burning obsessions within him when she has finally became his concubine at last. **

**17. Passions. **

**Both of them feel passions burning through them while spending their first night together as husband & wife. **

**18. Blushes. **

**Both of them blushed every time they see each other. **

**19. A happy ending. **

**Both of them have a happy ending when they were both finally husband & wife & have their own son who will soon become the next successor to the throne. **

**20. Painful memories. **

**When he saw her crying because it's the anniversary of the day her parents died which gave her painful memories…he embraced her…telling that she is not alone. **

**21. Touch. **

**She blushed when he touched her cheek gently. **

**22. Cherry blossoms. **

**Both of them embraced each other with tears in their eyes while the wind blew cherry blossoms around them. **

**23. Everywhere. **

**Lee San is always everywhere to her…letting her know that she is never alone. **

**24. Breathless. **

**She felt breathless as she felt his lips touching hers…it makes her want some more of it. **

* * *

**Hey there! Thanks for reading my new Yi San story. You know, I was kind of embarrassed while doing this since it kind of makes me blushed. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and please review! I hope you appreciated my inspiration story TenTenD since your Yi San stories has somehow inspired me to do this story & I enjoyed all of your Yi San stories a lot. Bye! ^_-**


End file.
